Am I A Heartless
by TeamKairi9799
Summary: This is a story told in three different points of views: Roxas,Sora, and Kairi. Kairi is trapped in a world of nothing  literally nothing leaving Sora and Roxas to battle it out.


**KAIRI POV**

Ice cream on the beach side with him, just him, is all i ever wished for. Why did he all of a sudden start avoiding me? The heartless started appearing and people started disappearing. He was hardly ever around anymore.

It was a day like any other and I was alone in my room drawing my stupid love pictures of me and sora in my sketch pad. My cell phone was next to my bed but I haven't touched it all day. No one would reply. Then, my phone starts to vibrate, its Sora! As I check the message, I think to myself, why would he text me? What might be the problem? I read the text aloud to make sure i understood what i was reading.

It read this: HELP! I'm trapped and I need your help! Quick! From Sora.

This wasn't right. He never texts me, he never wants my help, he's always busy and around his friends. There's no way that he was by himself and needed my help. I decided that I needed to take action. He would be down by the market if anywhere since he's in trouble. The heartless have been stealing souls down there and I'm afraid that it may have something to do with them. There are so many people down here at the market. Where could he be? While I was walking to the market, I saw something unusual. There was a cloaked figure over by a clearing in the crowd. The person turned and ran after noticing that they had been spotted. I ran after the person because what could be more suspicious? One thing, I recognized him. However, it wasn't directly. I couldn't think of anytime that I had seen the cloaked figure, except for when I was with Sora at Castle Oblivion. Even though I was knocked out for part of the time, I have a hazy memory of a cloaked man, and not a good one.

The closer I get to this person the more they look familiar. It's at the tip of my tongue but i can't recall who it is. "Roxas? Is that you?" I called out. Next thing I know, the cloak has been ripped off to reveal, yes, indeed Roxas, but also a heartless. Why is there a heartless with him?  
>"It was you that my master has lured here? Why can't you stay out of trouble for a month after your last adventure, if that's what you'd call it?"<p>

Of course I'm confused. What is he talking about? His master lured me here? This isn't making any sense at all! "What are you talking about?"

"I hate to do this to you Kairi, but I am under specific orders," Roxas replied. With that, he reached into his cloak pocket, pulled out a small purple bag and opened it. I couldn't see or hear anything. Nothing. That was what the small bag contained, and nothing was what i was experiencing. The kind of nothing where my vision is useless, where my voice is muted, where there is was a strange, awkward sort of silence. The kind of silence where I can't even hear myself speak, but also the kind of silence that drives a person mad. The one time Sora needs me...

**SORA POV**

Just another day fighting evil and defeating heartless. Why can't I just live a normal life? I can never do anything right. I blew my only chance with the girl of my dreams at the Castle, my best friend turned out to be the accomplice to an evil villain, and all my other best friend can think about is fruit pops! I just don't understand...

Kairi must really hate me now because it always seems that something comes up right as she comes around. I thought I solved the heartless problem when i defeated Castle Oblivion, but apparently I only made it worse. The heartless have popped up all over the city and one even stole my phone. Then the strangest thing happened, the heartless threw the phone to a cloaked figure across the market, the same cloaked figure i remember seeing at Castle Oblivion. The same cloaked figure who's creepy friend claimed one of us was going to be destroyed. The same cloaked figure who's wrong about everything.

**ROXAS POV**

These stupid servants! I understand they lack hearts, but they also lack brains! I send them on a simple quest: retrieve Sora's phone, trick the girl, and bring them to me. They got Sora's phone, but they took it to my boss, Axel, and he had to do the 'dirty work' himself. He was clever enough to send the girl to me, but I didn't know that he was talking about Kairi. I would've put up a fight for having to do this if I had known. She knew it was me which is really what unsettled my thoughts. I told her that I didn't want to have to do this, but I had to finish what I had started. So, I reached for the small, purple pouch that was in my pocket and when I opened it, she would be sent into a blank world of nothing. I explained that I was under specific orders, and regretfully, I opened the pouch and looked away. I hope I don't encounter anymore of my friends. That's why I sent the heartless. That way i wouldn't have to face Sora, which Namine claims is the other half of me, but it feels like its the other way around, like im the fake. If I'm the fake, why would Axel go through so much trouble for me? Why would he supply me with everything I need to be powerful? Or am I supplying him? Am I just a toy to him? Am I just another heartless?

**KAIRI POV**

The one thing I have in this pit of nothing are my thoughts. My thoughts about Sora, about his face, about his hair, about his voice. My thoughts about Roxas, his betrayal, the heartless that were with him, and what he said to me: "It was you that my master has lured here? Why can't you stay out of trouble for a month after your last adventure, if that's what you'd call it? I hate to do this to you Kairi, but I am under specific orders," what did he mean? What adventure have I gone on? Who is his master? Why does he look so much like Sora? Sora. I miss him. Why can't I do anything right?

No matter, I must figure out a way to get out of here. Wherever 'here' is.

**SORA POV**

When I looked at the cloaked figure, I saw him using my phone to text someone. Who would he want to talk to, and why would he use MY phone? I don't know, but I'm not going to figure anything out just standing here. I saw the cloaked person and it kind of looked like Roxas, but he's one of our buddies that was brainwashed at Castle Oblivion. Anyway, I decided to start by going to check out the alley that I saw the figure go down. For once, the market was empty. It was easy to get to the alley. It was very short, and it lead to a dead end. There was nothing here. Not even the cloaked figure. It was like he vanished. Like he never existed. Nothing seemed out of place. But then again not everything is as it seems. For example, Roxas SEEMED like my friend, but if that was him in the cloak, how can I trust him? What if Axel is with him? Or someone more powerful?

*CRASH*

As I look up to see what was going on, the cloaked figure drops from above.

"Look who finally decided to show up. Me and your girlfriend have been waiting for you. She's awful lonely."

How I despise his voice. It's full of sarcasm and false pity.

"What are you talking about, and who are you?"

"Sora, Sora, Sora. I'm ashamed. Don't you recognize the real you? I can see where it would be hard though, considering how much better looking I am."

Why must he mock me? All I want are some answers...

"Roxas, it really is you."

How could he do this to me? At Castle Oblivion Roxas said he was brain washed and that was the reason he was acting strangely. Was that just to earn my trust? What does he gain in making others suffer? Besides complete power with Axel, an army of heartless, plenty of opportunities to control the world-what am I thinking?

As I bang my head on the side of the building, Roxas laughs and says, "So, I see you've discovered my new power. Pretty neat huh?"

"No, it's abnormal. What has Axel done to you? Why did you leave?"

"Sora, my friend! Don't you see? It's not what Axel has done TO me, it's what he has done FOR me. He's given me so much. I have complete control over my own small army of brainless-I mean, heartless. I have connections to the master. I'm moving up in the ranks! I have so much with him! More than I'd have with you or any of your reject friends."

"What about Kairi?"

"...I don't want to talk about it..."

With that, Roxas turned to me, punched me in the face, and left. He really can be such a jerk sometimes. Jerk or not though, I must rescue him.

**ROXAS POV**

Sora finally noticed me. I started running toward the alley. There he is, staring blankly at the wall. I jumped down.

*CRASH*

Well that was a very unfashionable entrance. I can't believe how stupid Sora is sometimes. That proves how wrong Namine is about us being the same person. He is nothing like me. He is very dumb and weak and, well, he can't do anything right. Sora is really annoying me right now. He is asking the typical and unimportant questions like: Who are you? What are you talking about? Why did you leave? He needs to think before he speaks. When will he realize that I'm better off without him and his reject friends? Not to be captain obvious or anything, but I have everything with Axel. After Sora brought up the fact that Kairi was one of his friends, I turned toward him, punched him in the face, and simply left.

_**to be worked on further at a later time**_


End file.
